My High School life
by Eliyukine
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah masa SMA seorang gadis bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah masa SMA gadis ini? Apakah menyenangkan ataukah... menggila(?). Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan.
1. Chapter 1

**My high school life**

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah masa SMA seorang gadis bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah masa SMA gadis ini? Apakah menyenangkan ataukah... menggila(?).

Rete: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning: SasufemNaru, Author gaje, bahasa abal-abal, alur kecepatan.

Chapter 1

"Selamat pagi, Naru-chan..."

"Selamat pagi, obaa-san..."

"Selamat pagi, Naru..."

"Selamat pagi, jii-san..."

Dibawah langit cerah, nampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang berjalan dengan ceria.

"Oh, baa-chan... apakah anada butuh bantuan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan menahan beberapa barang milik seorang nenek.

"Oh ternyata Naru. Tidak... tidak... kau pasti ingin berangkat sekolah kan. Kau akan terlambat jika membantu baa-chan." Kata nenek tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, obaa-san... hati-hati dengan punggungmu ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Gadis itu, Naruto Uzumaki, melambaikan tangan dengan riang kepada nenek penjual manisan tadi lalu berlari riang menuju ke arah sekolahnya.

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak gadis blasteran Inggris-Jepang itu menetap dan memulai kehidupan SMA nya di Jepang dan sudah sebulan gadis itu...

"Ohayou, Hime..." sapa salah seorang teman dekat Naru di sekolah.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan... Emm, eto... bisakan kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" Kata Naruto yang kurang nyaman dengan sebutan dari temannya tersebut.

"Emangnya kenapa sih? Menurutku kamu pantas dengan sebutan seperti itu..." Kata Tenten sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sebutan itu..."Kata Naruto yang juga berjalan bersama Tenten.

"Ia ia... aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Arigatou..." Kata Naruto yang mulai tersenyum lagi seperti semula.

Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki alasannya sendiri mengapa dia tidak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan Hime atau sejenisnya. Dan lagi, tidak ada alasannya untuk menceritakan hal yang ingin ia lupakan.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya yang berada di baris kedua dari jendela. Sedangkan Tenten duduk di sebelah Naruto, baris kedua dari pintu.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk pelajaran pertama dengan sangat rapih di atas meja belajarnya.

"Naru-chan..." Panggil Tenten.

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kok aneh ya, tidak biasanya Iruka-sensei terlambat..." Kata Tenten.

"Ah benar. Sudah lewat 10 menit..." Kata Naruto yang baru menyadari hal tersebut.

Tapi tak perlu waktu lama, terdengar suara pintu digeser terbuka.

"Ohayou, minna. Gomen... hari ini sensei terlambat." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, kirain Iruka-sensei nggak masuk. Batal deh pelajarang free-nya." Kata salah seorang murid.

"Oh, jadi mau free nih. Gimana kalau sensei kasih free satu minggu?" Kata Iruka sensei.

"Beneran nih sensei?"

"Ia, sensei tinggal minta surat skorsing saja dari kepala sekolah. Hehehe"

"Hidoi... jangan donk sensei. Nanti bukannya free malah dikurung di neraka tingkat 9 sama orang tuaku..."

Semua murid di kelas langsung tertawa dengan candaan guru dan murid tersebut, termasuk Naruto.

"Wah... Hime kelas kita memang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari..." Kata semua siswa-siswi yang menangkap pemandangan surawi tersebut.

"sudah-sudah... Bapak ingin memperkenalkan salah seorang murid pindahan..." Kata Iruka yang membuat kelas seketika hening.

Iruka sensei memang senang bercanda. Itulah yang membuat ia menjadi wali kelas yang menyenangkan. Namun saat ia mulai serius, tidak ada yang boleh membuat suatu hal yang dapat mengganggu, karena sang sensei akan langsung menumbuhkan tanduk di kepalanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke-kun..." kata Iruka sensei.

Seketika Naruto terdiam seakan membatu.

Dari arah pintu masuk, seorang pemuda berjalan bak seorang pangeran. Kulit putih mengarah ke pucat, rambut raven dengan model berlawanan dengan arah gravitasi, mata hitam kelam yang tajam. Benar-benar bagai seorang pangeran dimata semua siswa. Lalu...

1...

2...

3...

"KITA KEDATANGAN SEORANG PANGERANNNNN..."

"Ojiiiiiii-samaaaa..."

Seketika kelas ribut dengan teriakan orang-orang sebagaimana pertama kali Naruto dibawa masuk ke kelas tersebut oleh Iruka-sensei karena berasal dari luar negri.

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap pemuda didepannya. Dan saat sapphire bertemu tatap dengan mata hitam tersebut, sang gadis langsung membuang muka.

'Kenapa? Kenapa bisa si chicken ass itu ada di siniiiii?' batin Naruto.

"Tolong diam anak-anak..." Kata Iruka mencoba menenangkan.

"Oji-sama... siapa namamu?"  
"Kau berasal dari mana?"  
"Apakah kau keturunan kerajaan?"  
"Bagaimana bisa kau setampan itu?"  
"Wah, kulitmu putih sekali..."  
"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Seketika sudah banyak pertanyaan yang diutarakan dan...

"DIAAAAMMMMM!"

Iruka sensei telah mengeluarkan tanduknya, semua murid langsung terdiam karena hal itu. Dengan keadaan yang seketika hening, Iruka sensei langsung menghela nafas dan menatap kearah sang murid pindahan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke-kun..." Kata Iruka.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke..."

[hening]

...

...

...

"EEEHHHHH... Hanya itu?!" Teriak semua siswa, tentu saja kecuali Naruto.

"Hei Dobe, do you really happy in this class?(Hei Dobe, apa kau benar-benar senang di kelas ini) " Kata Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Naruto.

Seketika semua orang menatap kearah sang hime.

"Shut up you mounth, Chicken ass.(Tutup mulutmu, pantat ayam)" Kata Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Chicken ass? Pantat ayam?" Pikir tenten yang pada dasarnya kurang dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"Calm down, honey... Dont you miss me?(tenanglah, sayang... tidakkah kau merindukanku?)" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Shut up...(diam...)" Bentak Naruto.

"Tolong berhenti... bisakah hime dan... Sasuke berbicara dengan bahasa yang dapat kami mengerti. Kalian berbicara dengan sangat cepat dalam bahasa inggris. Kami susah menangkapnya." Kata Kiba yang menjadi murid paling berani saat itu dan langsung mendapat jempol dari teman-temannya.

"Apakah Naru hime dan Sasuke-kun sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Ya..."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah... Sensei lupa. Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-chan kan dari sekolah yang sama di Inggris. Jadi sudah pasti kalian saling kenal." Kata Iruka.

"Wahhhh... Sasuke-kun dan Naruto hime... mereka pasti akan sangat serasi..." Kata anak-anak di kelas.

"Jangan panggil aku Himeeeee... dan siapa yang kalian bilang serasi dengan si teme ini..." Kata Naruto frustasi.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan..." Kata Tenten dengan lirikan mata yang mendatangkan firasat buruk pada Naruto.

"Sudah... sudah... pelajaran akan dimulai. Jika ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan pada Sasuke-kun, kalian bisa menanyakannya secara pribadi. Dan Sasuke-kun, kau bisa duduk di samping Naruto. Bangku yang dekat dengan jendela..." Kata Iruka sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku didekat jendela.

"T-tapi sensei..."

"Ada apa, Naruto-chan?" Tanya Iruka.

"Kenapa dia harus duduk di bangku itu?" Kata Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terima Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

"Loh bukankah hanya tinggal bangku itu yang kosong... Sudahlah... lagian kalian kan teman..." Kata Iruka.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berada di tempatnya.

"Dan, Naruto-chan... tolong ajak Sasuke-kun berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat..." Kata Iruka sensei.

'Kenapa harus akuuuuuuuu?! ' Batin Naruto.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

Akhirnya di publish juga. Bagaimana? Gaje? Banyak Typo? Atau mengecewakan? Maaf kalau fanfic ini mengecewakan.

Oh ya... Jika fanfic ini mengecewakan reader, mungkin fanfic ini akan dihapus. Jadi mohon revienya ya agar author gaje ini bisa tahu pendapat readers.

Dan kalau ada saran, jangan segan memberi tahu aku, hehehe...

 _Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**My high school life**

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah masa SMA seorang gadis bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah masa SMA gadis ini? Apakah menyenangkan ataukah... menggila(?).

Rete: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning: SasufemNaru, Author gaje, bahasa abal-abal, alur kecepatan.

 **Chapter 2**

"Ini tempat terakhir yang harus kamu tahu. Ini adalah aula musik. Semua pagelaran yang berkaitan dengan musik akan diselenggarakan disini. Biasa jika diumumkan lewat speaker, mereka akan mengatakan tempat ini sebagai aula gedung C karena ini berada di gedung kelas 3. Apa sudah mengerti?" Kata Naruto lalu berbalik.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Naruto malah mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan terus memandanginya.

"Hei Teme, kamu mengerti nggak sih?" Kata Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil melangkah maju mendekati Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti kalau wajahmu sangat cantik saat memberikan penjelasan, Dobe..." Kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto sambil memegang pipi gadis itu sebentar sebelum lari sambil tertawa.

 _Blushhhh..._

Seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kepiting rebus, lalu...

"TEMEEEE!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung membuat semua kakak kelas melihat ke arahnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain...

"Dasar kouhai sekarang, nggak tau tempat." Kata salah seorang murid kelas 3.

"Bukannya itu murid kelas satu yang dari Inggris ya. Cantik sih cantik, tapi nggak punya etika. Benar kan kyuu?" Kata salah seorang yang lain.

Kyuubi sedikit tersenyum geli menatap gadis pirang yang sedang berlari mengejar si pemuda raven lalu berkata seakan pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah berubah..."

 **#MHSL#**

"Lihat saja si Teme itu, akan aku balas nanti." Kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu lalu menggeser pintu kelasnya sampai terbuka lalu melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mancari keberadaan Sasuke dan disanalah pemuda itu. Dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswi dikelas.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya hubunganmu dan hime itu apa sih?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang balik menatapnya.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah poker facenya lalu bergumam singkat dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku bacaannya. Menghiraukan pertanyaan seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke memang tidak berniat akrab dengan orang-orang di sekolah itu. Apalagi panggilannya dulu di Inggris adalah prince winter oleh karena sikap dingin dan tidak perdulinya.

"Oi Sasuke, apa kau berteman baik dengan hime?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tidak... aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan si pantat ayam itu..." Ujar Naruto yang langsung menarik perhatian semua murid.

"Tentu saja kita bukan teman baik..." Kata Sasuke yang dengan cool nya menutup bukunya.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat masa kecil... ia kan, princess Summer?" lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya..

Seketika kelas ribut oleh teriakan dan sorakan bersemangat dari siswa-siswi yang ada didalam kelas. Mendapat tanggapan tersebut, Naruto hanya dapat memijat-mijat dahi nya.

'Oh kami-sama, Apakah masa SMA ku juga harus berakhir tragis?' batin Naruto.

 **#MHSL#**

 _ **[Sasuke's POV]**_

Membosankan... kenapa Naru harus pindah ke Jepang sih? Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan tetap bersekolah di Inggris.

"Sasuke-kun... Kamu dulu satu sekolah dengan hime, kan?" Kata seorang gadis yang membuatku harus mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang kubaca.

Rambut gadis itu berwarna pirang pucat dengan poni belah samping yang panjang dan rambut belakangnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda.

Aku tidak berniat menjawabnya, oleh karena itu aku langsung saja mengalihkan pandanganku dan kembali menatap buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Sasuke! jika ditanya jawab! Sombong banget sih, mentang-mentang punya tampang keren." Kata seorang pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 169cm serta mata seperti seekor anjing(?).

"Ano... Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya hubunganmu dan hime itu apa sih?" Tanya gadis yang lain. Kali ini rambutnya panjang dengan poni lurus.

Jujur saja aku tetap tidak tertarik untuk melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak berguna yang mereka tanyakan. Namun saat aku hendak menatap kembali bukuku, tatapanku bertemu dengan saphire yang selama ini dapat menenangkanku. Rasa terusikku langsung menguap menatap manik itu. Meski tidak ingin berhenti menatapnya, aku tetap memaksa memalingkan pandanganku.

"Oi Sasuke, apa kau berteman baik dengan hime?" sekali lagi pemuda kasar tidak tau etika itu bertanya padaku.

Tidak perlu otak pintar untuk sadar bahwa dia sedang menahan kekesalannya. Bagaimanapun aku tidak perduli. Aku sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandanganku sampai suara yang sangat aku kenal yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak... aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan si pantat ayam itu..."

Aku sangat ingin tertawa dengan sikap dan cara gadis itu menjawab. Sikapnya sama sekali tak berubah dari terakhir kali dia mau dekat denganku. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku ingin kembali dekat dengannya.

"Tentu saja kita bukan teman baik..." Kataku sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi kubaca.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat masa kecil... ia kan, princess Summer?" Kataku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku dan sebuah kedipan mata padanya.

Seketika kelas menjadi sangat ribut.

'Oh god, ada apa dengan kelas berisik ini?! Kalau Naru yang ribut sih aku suka-suka saja... tapi mereka semua?! Please get me out from here...' batinku.

 **#MHSL#**

[Normal POV]

Naruto sedang duduk di kursinya sambil mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan, meski pada akhirnya tetap saja ia gagal untuk fokus.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas yang di remas sampai berbentuk mirip bola tidak jadi mendarat diatas bukunya. Naruto tahu bahwa itu pasti kerjaan temannya, Tenten. Oleh karena itu dia langsung membuka lalu membacanya.

 **Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat tidak fokus...**

Begitulah yang tertulis disana. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil pena nya, hendak menulis saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kertas tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Wah, Uzumaki-san... nampaknya kelasku cukup membosankan untukmu dan teman bersuratmu ini. Bisa katakan siapa temanmu ini? Jadi kalian dapat berdiri diluar dan bercerita dengannya sesuka hatimu..." kata Kurenai sensei sambil tersenyum dengan cukup mengerikan.

"Ano... etto..." Naruto menatap ke arah Tenten yang sekarang sedang menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, jelas tidak ingin untuk ikut dihukum diluar kelas.

"Saya, sensei... maaf membuat sensei merasa direndahkan oleh kelakuan kami. Saya hanya cukup khawatir dengan Naru yang tampak kurang enak badan sedari istirahat usai..." Kata Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, sensei. Saya adalah murid pindahan yang baru saja pindah hari ini..." kata Sasuke dengan sangat tenang.

'kenapa si teme itu membantuku?' batin Naruto.

"Oh, jadi si murid pindahan ini langsung akrab dengan Naruto-chan sampai-sampai sangat perhatian seperti sekarang?" Kata Kurenai cukup menantang.

Bagaimanapun, untuk dipikirkan secara logika, itu tidak dapat dengan mudah masuk di akal.

"Mengingat saya dan Naru merupakan sahabat masa kecil, tumbuh besar dan selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, serta kedua orang tua kami merupakan sahabat semenjak mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar. Saya dapat memastikan bahwa saya cukup tahu banyak tentang Naru, sensei..." Kata Sasuke sambil menjelaskan dengan sangat lancar. Tak ada keraguan yang dapat ditangkap dari nada bicaranya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Kurenai sensei cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan tersebut. Bukan hanya sensei, semua murid di kelas juga ikut kaget dengan hal tersebut.

"Ya, anda bisa memastikannya di data-data kami yang kami masukkan saat mendaftar di sekolah ini. Kami lahir dan besar di kota yang sama, memasuki playgroup yang sama, dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datar dan poker facenya.

"Baiklah... Naruto-chan... apakah kamu merasa sakit saat ini?" Tanya Kurenai yang sepertinya sudah mulai bersikap lebih ramah.

"Etto..."

"Dia tidak akan mengatakan ya, sensei... lebih baik saya langsung membawanya ke UKS saat ini..." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah... tolong ya, Sasuke-kun..." Kata Kurenai.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari kelas. Semua siswa-siswi ingin bersorak pada hime dan oji baru kelas mereka. Namun menggingat Kurenai-sensei yang sangat menyeramkan jika seperti tadi, mereka menahan sorakan tersebut.

"Kau berbohong, teme... aku tidak sakit..." Kata Naruto saat mereka sedang berjalan ke arah UKS.

"Kau tahu aku berbohong, kalau begitu, ikuti saja dan berpura-puralah sakit. Aku tidak ingin ketahuan berbohong di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah..." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Sepertinya sensei sedang ada urusan sehingga hari ini UKS tidak dijaga..." Kata Sasuke.

"hah?"

"Lihat, ada tertulis di pintu UKS..." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas yang di tempel di pintu UKS.

"Teme... kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku..." kata Naruto kesal namun tetap mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam UKS.

Seketika Sasuke menutup pintu dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terimpit oleh pintu dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan bayaran darimu, Dobe. Tidak mungkin aku menolong secara gratis kan. Dan beruntungnya, UKS sekolah ini sedang kosong..." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"J-jangan main-main teme... candaan-mu t...tidak lucu..." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang mulai bergetar karena takut.

"Kau nampak takut, Naru... tenang saja, aku akan bersikap lembut..." Kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto seakan berbisik.

"L-lepas... lepas Teme..."

Kini tubuh keduanya sangat dekat, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan dada bidang Sasuke menempel padanya.

"Hentikan Teme!"

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

Akhirnya dilanjut juga fanfic ini.

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, follow, fav, terlebih untuk yang sudah review. Hontoni Gomenasai karena typonya yang banyak yang pasti cukup mengganggu para readers saat membaca fanfic saya. Kalau ada hal yang kurang atau ingin para readers katakan, nggak usah sungkan kasih tau saya.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**My high school life**

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah masa SMA seorang gadis bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah masa SMA gadis ini? Apakah menyenangkan ataukah... menggila(?).

Rete: M

Warning: SasufemNaru, Author gaje, bahasa abal-abal, alur kecepatan.

 **Chapter 3**

Kini tubuh keduanya sangat dekat, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan dada bidang Sasuke menempel padanya.

"Hentikan Teme!" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke meniupkan udara dingin ke tengkuk putih gadis itu. Menghantarkan sebuah rasa geli saat tiupan dingin menyentuh kulit sang gadis.

"Jaga suaramu, Naru... apa kau mau kedapatan oleh seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"T-teme..."

"Hei... Bisakah kalian sedikit bergeser. Viewnya kurang bagus untuk kamera." Kata seseorang yang langsung membuat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga sehingga pemuda itu harus terduduk dengan keras di lantai.

"K-kyuu... nii? K-kenapa..."

"Naru... Kau seharusnya tidak mendorong Sasuke... Lihat... perekamannya jadi kacau... Bagaimana kalau kita ulang lagi dari awal?" Kata seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan seragam acak-acakan sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii bekerja sama dengan si Teme untuk ngerjain Naru yaaa!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi.

"K-kalian kejam..." lanjut gadis itu dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Di ujung matanya sudah mulai keluar air mata yang dengan susah payah ia tahan.

"Naru... Aku..."

"DIAM TEME! AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!" Kata Naruto lalu berlari keluar dari UKS.

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin kepada si pengganggu.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin tidur siang. Lagipula pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei sangat membosankan. Aku lebih suka jika Jiraiya-sensei yang mengajar." Kata Kyuubi lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur yang sedari tadi ia tempati.

Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk memikirkan sebuah cara yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau datang ke Jepang? Bukannya kau sudah masuk ke SMA paling bergengsi di Inggris?" Tanya Kyuubi menarik perhatian sang raven.

"Aku..."

 **#MHSL#**

 **[flashback]**

"Maaf, saya ingin menanyakan suatu hal." Kata Sasuke sopan yang tentu saja menggunakan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

"Apa itu, tuan Uchiha?" Kata seorang wanita paruh bayar berambut pirang.

"Saya tidak menemukan nama Naruto Uzumaki di kelas manapun. Bisakah anda memberi tahu saya, dia ditempatkan di kelas mana?" Tanya Sasuke cukup sopan.

"Tuan Uchiha. Sepertinya ada kesalahan. Nona Uzumaki tak terdaftar sebagai murid di sini." Kata wanita tersebut lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, mam. Saya yakin dia seharusnya bersekolah disini. Aku dan dia mendaftar bersama-sama dan aku sangat yakin dia lolos di tes masuk karena nama kami berdekatan." Kata Sasuke.

"Anda benar, tuan Uchiha. Namun tidak seperti anda. Nona Uzumaki tidak registrasi kembali ke sekolah ini sebagai siswa tetap. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan sekolah lain yang ingin dia masuki." Jelas wanita tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Sasuke langsung berlari ke tempat parkir lalu menaiki mobilnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang..."

"Baik Tuan..."

Mobil mewah tersebut melaju menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Melewati beberapa jalan macet perkotaan London.

45 menit kemudian, mobil tersebut telah sampai di sebuah kediaman bergaya khas Jepang-Eropa.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke rumah utama setelah mobilnya berhenti di salah satu bangunan yang paling besar di tanah keluarga Uchiha. Mengabaikan pelayan-pelayan yang memberi salam kepada sang tuan muda.

"Otou-sama..." Panggil Sasuke setelah mendorong sebuah pintu geser yang menampilkan sebuah taman batu yang sangat indah.

"Loh, Sasuke-kun... kamu tidak sekolah?" Kata Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang nampak kaget dengan kedatangan putra bungsunya.

"Otou-sama... Okaa-sama... Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Sasuke lalu duduk di dekat kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Fugaku lalu meminum teh hijaunya.

"Apa otou-sama dan okaa-sama tahu dimana Naru bersekolah saat ini?"

"Bukannya kalian mendaftar di SMA yang sama? Kalau begitu, Naru pasti bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu kan..." Kata Mikoto lembut.

"Kami memang mendaftar di tempat yang sama. Tapi Naru ternyata tidak regitrasi ulang. Karena itu aku ingin menanyakan ke otou-sama dan okaa-sama karena mungkin Minato jii-sama atau Kushina oba-sama bercerita kepada tou-sama dan kaa-sama..." Kata Sasuke sangat sopan.

"Tidak... mereka tidak bercerita. Benarkan, sayang?" Kata Mikoto.

"Ehm..."

"Kenapa kamu tidak tanya langsung saja ke Naru?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesanku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Oke, oke. Tunggu, Okaa-sama telp Kushina untuk menanyakannya..." Kata Mikoto.

"Rahell, tolong ambilkan ponselku." Perintah Mikoto pada salah seorang pelayan.

Pelayan itu lalu membawakan ponsel sang nyonya besar. Menerima ponsel tersebut, Mikoto langsung menekan layar ponselnya lalu menelpon sahabatnya.

Perbincangan tersebut terjadi cukup lama. Mikoto tidak hanya menanyakan tentang Naruto namun juga membicarakan tentang anak, suami, gosip, rencana liburan, bahkan fashion terbaru. Setelah satu setengah jam, barulah sang nyonya Uchiha mengakhiri telponnya.

"Naru sekarang berada di Jepang." Kata Mikoto setelah memberikan kembali ponselnya kepada pelayan.

"Otou-sama, okaa-sama. Aku meminta izin pindah sekolah ke Jepang..." Kata Sasuke yang langsung bersujud di tempatnya.

 **Pranggg...**

Seketika suasana menjadi tegang...

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kata Fugaku dingin setelah memecahkan gelas keramik mahalnya.

"Aku meminta ijin pindah sekolah ke Jepang..." Kata Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya dengan nada yang tak berubah.

"Tidak..."

"Aku mohon..."

"Tidak..."

"Aku akan tetap berlutut disini sampai otou-sama dan okaa-sama mengijinkan..." Kata Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Terserah, aku pergi... aku masih ada pekerjaan..." Kata Fugaku lalu berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berlutut.

"Sayang..." Panggil Mikoto lalu mengejar suaminya.

Pada Akhirnya, Sasuke berlutut sampai 4 hari 4 malam untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan agar dapat pindah sekolah. Itupun hanya tanda tangan Mikoto yang tidak tega anaknya harus menderita lebih parah.

 **[Flashback end]**

"Kyuu-nii tidak perlu tahu..." Kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruang UKS untuk kembali ke kelas.

 **Atap sekolah**

"TEME BAKA, ERO, HENTAI, PERVERT, PANTAT AYAM, NGGAK TAU DIRI, PENYIHIR, PENJAJAH, EGOIS, NGGAK PUNYA HATI. Aku benci, benci,benci... semoga rambut pantat ayamnya jadi botak. Mukanya penuh jerawat, otaknya nggak bisa pake mikir lagi. Banci, benci, benci!" Teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke.

"Serius mendoakan Sasuke seperti itu?" Kata seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii ngapain ke sini?! Kyuu-nii juga jahat, kejam, nggak punya hati!" Kata Naruto yang langsung mendorong Kyuubi.

"Naru, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Sudah jangan marah lagi. Nanti nggak ada yang suka loh..." Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuu-nii jahat, bekerja sama dengan si Teme." Kata Naru yang sudah mau menangis.

"Gomen, gomen... Tapi aku tidak bekerja sama dengan Sasuke loh. Tadi aku sedang baring di UKS saat kalian tadi datang. Bukan karena janjian dengan Sasuke." Kata Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Kyuu-nii serius?"

"Serius kok, jangan marah lagi ya" Kata Kyuubi lalu mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

"Iya, tapi aku masih kesal dengan si Teme. Seenaknya ngelakuin itu..." Kata Naruto.

"Ngelakuin apa?"

"Itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Iiiihhh, Kyuu-nii lihat sendiri kan yang dia lakuin ke Naru."

"Maksudmu mau pakein kalung?"

"Hah?! Kapan Sasuke mau pakein kalung?"

"Loh, di UKS tadi kan Sasuke mau pakein kalung. Lihat deh..." Kata Kyuubi akirnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan rekamannya yang tadi.

Terlihat Sasuke sangat dekata dengan Naruto dan Naruto mengeluh sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke sudah hampir mengaitkan kalungnya di leher Naruto saat suara Kyuubi terdengar dan Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"J-jadi tadi Suke pengen kasih Naru kalung?" Kata Naru tak percaya.

"Ia... lihat kan. Cuman view mainan kalungnya tidak terlihat, karena itu aku minta ubah posisi..." Kata Kyuubi lalu menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Duh... Naru salah sangka. Bagaimana ini?" Kata Naruto sedikit panik.

"Memangnya Naru pikir apa?"

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Naru-chan. Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Kyuubi berniat memegang dahi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong tubuh Kyuubi sedikit lalu berlari kembali ke dalam sekolah.

"Maaf, Kyuu-nii. Aku ingin minta maaf ke Tame karena sudah berpikiran buruk." Kata Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

 **#MHSL#**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" Tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Setuju!" Teriak semua siswa di kelas, selain sasuke.

Sedangkan para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kita pilih?" Sekali lagi Iruka-sensei bertanya.

 **Sretttt...**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang.

"Himeeeeeeeeeee... pilih hime."

"Naru-chan!"

"Loh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Naru.

"Ok, jadi sudah ditetapkan. Naru yang akan menjadi hadiah untuk mereka yang menjadi terbaik di kelas kita untuk festival olahraga tahun ini!" Kata Iruka-sensei bersemangat.

"EEHHHH?!" Kaget Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai menatap tajam satu-satu siswa yang sekarang bagaikan serigala yang ingin memburu mangsa.

'Aku harus menang!' batin semua siswa kelas 1 IPA 1'

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

Yeay... akhirnya update lagi. Selamat memasuki bulan Juniiiiii \\(^o^)0 . Oh ia aku ingin bilang terima kasih atas semua masukan yang telah di kirim ke saya melalui Private Messange ya, juga untuk yang follow, fav, dan terlebih yang udah review. Hontouni arigatou gozaimas.

Maaf kalau ada sarannya yang nggak benar-benar aku ikutin, maklum, kebiasaan terkedang kebawa-bawa. Hehehe... tapi jangan jadi sungkan memberikan masukan ya. Aku pasti baca dan berusaha sebaiknya untuk memperbaiki cara penulisanku.

Ok, sampai sini aja notenya. Daripada kepanjangan. See you next time.

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My high school life**

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah masa SMA seorang gadis bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah masa SMA gadis ini? Apakah menyenangkan ataukah... menggila(?).

Rete: M - T (untuk bulan puasa rate diturunkan)

Warning: SasufemNaru, Author gaje, bahasa abal-abal, alur kecepatan.

 **Chapter 3**

"Apa-apaan mereka?! Seenaknya saja mereka memutuskan hal tersebut!" Gerutu seorang gadis sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya setiap kali ia berjalan.

Gadis dengan surai pirang tersebut sama sekali tidak tahu, mengapa hari ini dewi keberuntungan sama sekali tidak memihaknya, bahkan sepertinya ia telah ditinggalkan oleh sang keberuntungan.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela. Langit telah berubah warna menjadi warna jingga yang indah. Suasana sepi, cukup menenangkan sang gadis. Naruto menatap keluar jendela lalu menumpukan sikunya di bingkai jendela. Gadis itu menutup matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Tiba-tiba sebuah keinginan muncul di pikirannya. Ia ingin berenang saat ini. Renang adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling ia sukai jika memiliki masalah. Benar. Gadis itu segera berlari menuju ke kolam berenang.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Sebuah kolam renang besar yang bersih dan indah ada di depannya saat ini. Naruto berlari dengan tak sabar ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju renang. Meski akan melanggar aturan sekolah dan mendapat hukuman jika ketahuan, gadis itu tidak perduli. Saat ini, ia sangat ingin berenang.

Setelah siap, sang gadis segera melompat dengan indahnya ke dalam kolam. Suara air langsung menyapa pendengarannya. Tangan dan kakinya ia gerakkan bagaikan seorang profesional. Dengan cepat ia berenang dari ujung satu ke ujung yang lainnya.

"Naruto... sedang apa kau disini?" Suara itu langsung mengambil perharian gadis itu.

Naruto menghentikan kegaiatannya tepat saat ia telah sampai di ujung dimana terdapat pintu masuk. Dan saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya, sepasang mata onix langsung bertemu tatap dengan saphirenya.

"T-teme... sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke masih ada di sekolah pada jam seperti saat ini.

"Aku mencarimu... Sedang apa kau? Bagaimana jika pengawas melihatmu. Harusnya kau tahu bahwa ini sudah melewati jam penggunaan fasilitas sekolah. Kau akan di hukum, Dobe." Kata Sasuke lalu menunduk.

"Diamlah, Teme... Aku hanya sedang ingin berenang." Kata Naruto lalu membuang muka.

Sasuke menatap sekilas ke arah pintu masuk lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Menyelam..." Kata Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menyelam Dobe..." Kata Sasuke yang langsung ikut masuk ke dalam kolam berenang dan menarik Naruto untuk menyelam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu masuk terbuka. Nampak salah satu guru yang paling ditakuti muncul. Yah, Orochimaru, seorang guru dengan riasan wajah yang cukup menakutkan masuk melalui pintu dan memeriksa ruangan tersebut.

Tentu saja, sudah waktunya sekolah dikosongkan dan tidak boleh ada seorang siswapun yang ada di wilayah sekolah.

Dari balik air, Sasuke melihat Orochimaru yang sedang berjalan untuk memeriksa ruangan tersebut.

 **Pluk pluk pluk** _(suara gelembung)_

Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menutup mulut Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak dapat menahan nafas. Nampaknya, suara tersebut sepertinya telah menarik perhatian Orochimaru sebab sang guru kembali berbalik dan melangkah untuk memeriksa ruangan sekali lagi.

Sasuke meliha kembali ke arah Naruto. Ia merasa kasihan Karena gadis tersebut terlihat sangat tersiksa saat ini. Akhirnya pemuda itu langsung mencium Naruto dan menyalurkan nafasnya ke gadis tersebut. Naruto terbelalak dengan tindakan Sasuke. Matanya langsung membola.

Tangan gadis itu berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, namun Sasuke lebih kuat. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk menahannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memutuskan ciumannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tertutup, menandakan Orochimaru telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua langsung muncul ke permukaan dan sebanyak mungkin menghirup udara untuk paru-parunya yang seakan telah berkerut. Meski begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kesadaran Naruto mulai pulih dan ia langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?!" Marah Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Dobe! Kalau aku tidak menolongmu, kau pasti sudah mendapat hukuman." Kata Sasuke.

"itu... Tapi apa harus kau... kau..."

"Menciummu?" kata Sasuke datar.

Seketika wajah Naruto memerak bak kepiting.

"Ayolah, Dobe... Tadi kau hampir kehabisan nafas. Seandainya aku tidak melakukan itu, apa kau dapat bertahan?"

"Tapi kan"

"Sudahlah, ayo naik..." Kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari kolam.

Dengan seragam basahnya, pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Namun...

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang telah berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Pintunya terkunci, Dobe..." Kata Sasuke yang tetap bertahan dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Apa?!" Pekiki gadis itu yang langsung mendorong pemuda itu menyingkir lalu berusaha membuka pintu.

Namun tetap saja hasilnya sama. Pintu tersebut tetap terkunci. Tugas dari guru piket adalah memastikan tidak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran di wilayah sekolah dibawah jam 7 malam dan mengunci setiap ruangan. Tentu saja, Orochimaru telah melaksanakan tugasnya.

Naruto mulai panik, ia dengan cepat berlari ke ruang ganti dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari ponsel pintarnya. Namun sepertinya sang ponsel tidak memiliki sumber daya saat ini sehingga tidak dapat dinyalakan.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kenapa kau lari seperti orang kesurupan?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar di pintu ruang ganti.

"Teme! Ngapain kau ikut kesini. Kau tidak dapat baca ya kalau ini ruang ganti putri?" Marah Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang dapat aku lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dada ratamu, Dobe..." Kata Sasuke santai sambil melipat tangan.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia melemparkan ponsel di tangannya tepat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dobe, Apa-apan kau!"

"Diam saja Teme..."

Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke kelar dari pintu dan menutup rapat pintu tersebut. Suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening. Sasuke mencoba berpikir, apakah ia mengatakan hal yang salah? Sedangkan Naruto terus merutuki Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya kembali ke seragam sekolahnya, Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti sambil membawa tasnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke terduduk di pinggir kolam. Lutut kanan menjadi tumpuan tangan kanan. Baju basah yang memperlihatkan postur rubuh atletis Sasuke. Rambut emo yang masih meneteskan tetesan-tetesan air, bagai seorang model yang sedang mengambil photo untuk majalah.

"Sedang memperhatikanku, Dobe?" Suara berat itu seketika membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

Sasuke sedang menatap gadis itu. Onix-nya menatap lurus ke sapphire Naruto. Lengan kanannya yang bertumpu di kaki kanannya kini telah menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Siapa juga yang memperhatikan ayam nggak tau diri sepertimu, Teme!" Sangkal Naruto.

"Sudah ketahuan tapi tetap tidak mau mengaku rupanya..." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Diam! Lebih baik keluarkan ponselmu dan minta bantuan!" Perintah Naruto.

Langsung saja Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ponselku basah saat masuk ke kolam tadi..." Kata Sasuke santai.

Naruto terdiam, masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Aku baru pindah, jadi belum sempat menyiapkan seragam cadangan di loker, apalagi loker kolam..." Kata Sasuke.

Sekali lagi hening. Suasana nampak canggung saat ini dan Naruto tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Pakailah, sebelum kau masuk angin..." Kata Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk pada Sasuke.

Aroma jeruk langsung menyapa indra penciuman Sasuke, mengingatkannya akan saat-saat Naruto dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau pindah tanpa memberi tahuku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Untuk apa aku memberi tahumu?" Tantang Naruto.

"Karena kita sahabat..." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto diam beberapa saat.

"Kau masih berpikir kita sahabat saat kau membuatku malu dulu?" Kata Naruto saat suaranya sudah kembali. Nadanya terdengar dingin dan menyayat hati.

"Itu bukan salahku, Dobe..."

"Kau masih berpikir kita sahabat setelah kau membiarkanku di bully dan kau hanya melihat dari jauh?" Kata Naruo sekali lagi saat mengingat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dari jauh saat siswi di sekolahnya menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel dan daun-daun kering.

"Itu..."

"Kau masih berani mengatakan kita sahabat setelah kau berpacaran denga perempuan yang sudah membullyku?!"

"Aku..."

"Lupakan Sasuke..." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pinta terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini. Aku..."

"Terima kasih, Kyuu-nii... Aku ingin pulang sekarang, bisa kyuu-nii mengantarku?" Tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar nada kesedihan dalam cara bicara Naruto. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke yang masih terduduk sambil menunduk lalu menatap Naruto yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kita harus bicara, Uchiha..." Kata Kyuubi lalu berbalik dan mengejar sepupunya itu.

"Maaf..." Kata Sasuke lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Maaf Naru..."

 **#MHSL#**

"Naru, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil tetap menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

Kyuubi merasa sedikit khawatir dengan adik sepupunya. Tidak biasanya Naruto duduk diam seperti saat ini. Dan sungguh Kyuubi tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

"Ayolah Naru, jawab jika aku bertanya. Kau tahu bukan bahwa kesabaranku sangat tipis?!" Kesal Kyuubi karena banyak pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan, tapi semua dihiraukan oleh si pirang Uzumaki yang sedang duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Kyuu-nii, kenapa dia harus datang?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa walau hatiku sudah sangat sakit, jantungku tetap berdetak cepat setiap bersamanya?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi, seakan hanya berkata untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, si Uchiha..."

"Seandainya dia tidak datang, mungkin hidupku akan tenang." Kata Naruto lagi yang semakin lirih.

Kyuubi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah besar.

"Naru, betapa besar benci di hatimu, cintamu padanya jauh lebih besar. Hatimu sangat lembut, karena terlalu lembutnyalah sehingga mudah merasa tersakiti. Masuklah dan istirahat. Karin sudah menunggumu. Aku akan memarkirkan mobil..." Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Naruto memang tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga gadis itu tiba-tiba memutuskan pindah ke Jepang, namun naluri Kyuubi sebagai seorang kakak cukup paham jika penyebabnya adalah masalah hati.

Kyuubi mengelus kepala Naruto lembut sebelum Naruto turun dari mobil dan pemda itu harus memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

Wahhhh, Chapter kali ini lama. Gomen, gomen... Soalnya author ada acara pribadi. Hehehe... makasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Semua jadi penyemangat buat author gaje satu ini.

maaf akan kesalahan pengetikan atau typo yang bersebaran membuat readers kurang menikmati membaca fanfic saya. tolong dimaklumi ya...

Oh ia, karena ada reader yang meminta ratenya diturunin karena puasa, author kabulin deh, soalnya mintanya tepat banget di hari spesial buat author sekaligus author harus menghormati yang sedang puasa. Tapi maaf rate status nggak diubah soalnya hanya selama puasa. Lagipula rate M untuk jaga-jaga. Oh ia ada pertanyaan nih, author jawab disini aja ya.

Q: Naru itu pacarnya Suke?

A: Jawabannya adalah tidak. Mereka sahabat sejak kecil.

Q: Kalau mereka nggak pacaran, aku mau mereka dijodohkan!

A: Heheheh, emang ini pertanyaan ya?

Q: Apakah ada Itachi disini?

A: Tentu saja, akan kurang lengkap rasanya jika Itachi nggak muncul.

Q: Apakah Itachi akan jadi gender switch? Kalau nggak, adakah unsur Itakyuu atau KyuuIta?

A: Yang ini belum dapat Author katakan. Nanti Readers akan tahu jawabannya.

Sooooo, sekian dulu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Dan selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankannya, semoga puasanya tidak bolong-bolong atau puasa setengah-setengah ya. Semangattttt!

Review?


End file.
